<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd be home with you. by divyasoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499548">i'd be home with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divyasoup/pseuds/divyasoup'>divyasoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twilight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jacob is a good friend, Regent Era, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divyasoup/pseuds/divyasoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t mean to stare,” Bella stammered.</p><p>“I liked it, Ms. Swan,” Alice said calmly. Bella could feel her heart in her throat. How embarrassing, to be caught in such a fashion! And then Alice’s words! “Please watch me all you’d like.”</p><p>Or, a Regent Era Bellice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twilight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two chapters, I couldn't help myself!</p><p>I did research for the time period, but nothing extensive, so forgive mistakes. I also wrote this at 2AM every time I added a part, so I might not notice errors, please let me know!</p><p>Minimal editing! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella wandered through the town desperately. The sky was rapidly darkening and she needed to find somewhere to stay, but oddly enough, all the inns seemed to be filled up. Bella had gone to at least three so far to no avail, all claiming they had no rooms.</p><p>She had gone to the city to borrow some books she couldn’t have found in her small town, but the days were approaching winter and were increasingly shortening. She had forgotten that the night would be upon her so quickly and had gotten carried away looking through her books to realize what was happening.</p><p>Her last hope was at the inn she was currently making her way towards, hoping it would have some room. She opened the door quickly and relished the blast of warmth from the fire burning across the room. The sun was setting and it was getting colder. </p><p>“Please, sir, do you have any rooms available?” Bella asked. The boy at the desk looked around the room, catching the eyes of other people there. He looked nervous.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’re at full occupancy, miss,” the young man at the desk said. “We have no rooms to offer to you.”</p><p>“I don’t even need a room, I’ll be fine if I can just sleep by the fire,” Bella murmured. “Please.”</p><p>“I am sorry, miss, but we can’t do that,” He looked genuinely upset, which softened Bella’s rising feelings of anger. “There is a place, however, where you might be able to stay.”</p><p>“Yes, please, tell me.”</p><p>The boy gave her directions and Bella memorized them gratefully. He didn’t make it clear why she would be able to stay there or who lived there, but Bella didn’t care. </p><p>As she started to leave the inn, she was stopped by a man who had appeared from the shadows. </p><p>“Don’t go there, girl,” He said. His voice was rough and he was wearing a cape.</p><p>“Why not?” She asked. She didn’t trust him, but he didn’t seem dangerous.</p><p>“A blood-drinker lives there.” He looked around. “Those who enter don’t come back the same.”</p><p>“Nothing of that sort exists,” Bella said calmly. “Besides, I’m afraid I’m lacking choices in the matter. Good night, sir.”</p><p>The man mumbled something about Bella’s funeral, and she ignored him. There was still a dim light from the setting sun, but she had to hurry. The residence didn’t seem to be horribly far from her current location, but she couldn’t be certain.</p><p>Bella made her way down the roads, clutching her coat tightly around her. She was suddenly grateful that her father had made her take it that morning, despite the air being warm. She hoped he wouldn’t worry too much about her not coming home on time, but she knew that he would. Her mother would worry as well, but only once she realized Bella was missing.</p><p>The roads turned into worn dirt paths and trees and bushes replaced houses and farmland. Bella shivered and held her bag close to her, as if to block some of the cold. She panicked momentarily as she realized she may have gotten lost. But no, she was on the path the boy had specified. </p><p>But what if she was rejected by the homeowner? What if the boy had been wrong and she would not be allowed inside? Then she would surely perish overnight. But her first goal was to find the home. </p><p>Bella looked up for a moment, the moon rising about her. Through the thick foliage of the trees she could see a castle. That must be the place. She hurried her gait, watching her feet. She didn’t want to trip over anything. </p><p>When she got to the entrance, she took a couple deep breaths. There were torches lit on either side of the large wooden doors of the entrance and Bella stood next to one, trying to capture it’s warmth. She lifted her hand to the heavy-looking metal door knockers, but before she could pick one up to slam back down, the door opened inward. </p><p>Bella wasn’t tall by any means, but she was surprised to see that the girl who had opened the door was shorter than her. She was wearing a simple dress and didn’t seem shocked by the rush of cold that entered her home. </p><p>Her dark hair was cut very short, just around the ears, and her skin was almost luminescent in the light of the moon. </p><p>“I have been awaiting your arrival,” The girl said. She couldn’t have been much older than Bella’s seventeen years, but she had an air of authority around her. “Please, come in.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Bella walked in. The girl closed the door tightly and grabbed a lit torch from the wall. “Is this your father’s estate?”</p><p>“No, it’s mine,” the girl said. She started to walk forwards and Bella had no choice but to follow her. “You must eat, I had dinner prepared for you.”</p><p>“But how did you know I was to arrive?” Bella asked. She knew she should be thankful, but she couldn’t help but wonder. “Was a messenger sent?”</p><p>“You could say that, yes,” the girl replied. “You may call me Alice.”</p><p>Bella was led towards a large dining room, where plates were already set. The fire was lit up intensely in the fireplace, which made the room a warmer temperature. Alice motioned for her to sit at one end and Bella complied, setting her bag down next to her chair. The longer sides of the table had empty benches. It was a long table and Alice sat at the other side, where only a chalice sat. On her side, there was a plate full of food. </p><p>“My name Isabella Swan,” She said, hoping her voice would carry across the table. Alice smiled and lifted the chalice up and drank deeply from it. “Thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>“Of course,” Alice said. Her voice was clear and melodious. “I could never refuse the company of someone so lovely.”</p><p>Bella pinked and started eating to avoid Alice’s eyes, though Alice couldn’t possibly see her expression from across the table. After the first couple of bites, Bella realized how hungry she really was, and started to eat more rapidly.</p><p>She could feel Alice’s eyes on her throughout the entire meal, but the other girl didn’t say anything. Bella occasionally looked up and would meet Alice’s eyes, which Bella now realized were an odd golden color. </p><p>As soon as Bella had finished the meal, Alice was standing right by her chair. </p><p>“Leave the plates,” Alice instructed. “I’ll take you to your room for tonight.”</p><p>They walked up a winding staircase towards a bedroom. The castle was surprisingly warm, which Bella attributed to the numerous tapestries that must have been keeping in the warmth from the fires. She was grateful to have kept her coat on during the meal, because it retained an amount of warmth from the dining room. </p><p>“You’ll sleep here,” Alice opened a door leading into a small bedroom. There was no fire lit, but there was a strike-a-light on the mantel, meaning Bella could easily start it herself. The fireplace was full of wood, and there was much more left near it. </p><p>There was a window which displayed the dark night sky, which looked cloudy. It was partially hidden by heavy curtains that had been pulled back slightly. There were candelabras and oil lamps sitting on a writing desk, which had blank paper resting on it.</p><p>The bed was a four-poster, with drapes covering most of it. It looked warm and inviting to Bella’s tired body. She restrained herself from going towards it, waiting for Alice to say more. </p><p>“My room is down the hall, if you need anything,” Alice said. She was standing close and Bella could feel cold emitting off of her, though Alice didn’t seem bothered. “There are night clothes you can use by the bed.”</p><p>“Thank you, I am very grateful,” Bella said, though it didn’t seem like enough. Alice bid her good night and closed her door. She had left her torch behind, which lit up the room slightly. Bella shivered absently and went over to the fireplace. </p><p>Once she had a fire going and was certain it would last for some hours, she made her way to the bed. It was soft, seemingly made with cotton, and there were several heavy blankets. Upon closer inspection, Bella realized they were made of animal furs. They were cut oddly, as if they had been torn apart before stitched back together.</p><p>Feeling heavy, Bella shrugged off her coat and clothes. She was thankful for the fire while she was changing, without it she would be freezing. The long robe she was wearing looked too large to have been Alice’s, but there were no other signs of a person living in the castle, except maybe some servants whom Bella would have not seen. </p><p>Bella fell asleep quickly, tired from her day. Her parents would be very upset with her, she thought, before her thoughts faded.</p><hr/><p>Bella awoke in the morning to the sun’s light streaming through the window. She had failed to completely close the curtains the night before, and through the sliver of window she could see, there was snow covering everything. The sky was covered in thick clouds and snow was falling heavily.</p><p>Bella’s heart sank. It was far too thick a layer for her to travel in, and she had no horse or carriage to ride in. Beyond that, she would be asking Alice to extend her hospitality until the snow let up. And her parents… She would have no way to tell them what was happening. She would be presumed dead for certain. </p><p>Bella sat up, only to see that more clothing had been placed on the edge of the bed at some point. Her fire had not survived the night, so, shivering, Bella made her way over to it to remake it. She could feel cold seeping out of the stone floor.</p><p>The clothes left for her looked warm and clean. Bella quickly changed into them, wondering where her old clothes were. She had placed them on the chair by the writing desk last night, but now they were nowhere to be seen, save for her cloak, which she wore gratefully. </p><p>Thankfully, she remembered the way back to the dining hall, and made her way there, hoping she would run into Alice. The room was warmly lit and there was a breakfast set up for her, but no one was in the room. Alice’s servants had an impeccable system, Bella thought to herself as she ate. She never saw them, but they seemed to know where and what she was doing always. </p><p>Bella didn’t know what to do with herself and didn’t wish to stay in her bedroom until Alcie found her, so she started to explore. There were many skylights in the hallways of the castle and Bella found that she didn’t need the torches to guide her.</p><p>While walking, Bella found herself looking at the tapestries lining the hall. They were all beautifully done, the needlepointer would have been very skilled, she realized. Beyond that, they didn’t depict religious scenes, but instead animals in nature, which Bella found odd.</p><p>The castle was not nearly as large as Bella had at first presumed. While it could likely host a large group of people, Bella imagined said group would only reach upwards to fifteen people. As far as she knew, only she, Alice, and the staff were there at the moment.</p><p>Bella wandered until she saw an ajar door. There was firelight spilling out of it softly and Bella, curious, opened the door further. To her delight, she saw both Alice and hundreds of books around her.</p><p>Alice was sitting in an ornately carved wooden chair, not dissimilar to the ones in the kitchen, reading something in a leather-bound book. There were two other chairs nearer to the fire that were vacant. Alice was sitting directly under a skylight.</p><p>“Good morning,” She said without looking up. Bella wasn’t sure how Alice had noticed her, she swore she was being quiet. “I trust you slept well?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Bella said. Alice glanced up and Bella bit her lip. “I am terribly sorry to ask--”</p><p>“You may stay as long as you’d like,” Alice cut her off easily. “I do adore company, Bella, you will be a wonderful addition to this place.”</p><p>Bella nodded, blushing. Alice’s words were far too casual for having known her so slightly. Bella was hesitant to address the other woman at all, given that she seemed to be nobility, but Alice didn’t seem to mind. </p><p>“Thank you. Is there any way for me to contact my family?” Bella asked anxiously. Alice set down her book and pursed her lips.</p><p>“I am sorry, my dear,” Alice said after a pause. “You see, the weather is unyielding.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. I understand, thank you.” Bella said. Alice looked at her with worry. “May I read as well?”</p><p>“Of course, please do.” Alice gestured to the bookshelves that lined the room. Bella walked by them slowly, admiring the high quality of them. The books she had borrowed just yesterday had been old and heavily used. She would have to return them soon, though she wasn’t sure how.</p><p>Picking at random, Bella pulled a book out carefully. She walked over to one of the chairs closer to the fire and sat in one, opening the book. Her interest waned, however, before she even started reading. She couldn’t help but glance at Alice, who was reading again. </p><p>Bella was surprised, Alice was still wearing light garments and didn’t seem bothered by the cold. She was sitting oddly, her legs curled up onto the chair, although her small body fit easily. </p><p>But what really caught Bella’s attention was her eyes. She could see that there were dark circles under her eyes. Her lashes looked like they were extended with something, but didn’t seem to be coated in anything. She was reading quickly and Bella was mesmerized by the way her eyes flicked back and forth on the pages.</p><p>Bella’s gaze wandering down to Alice’s hands, which were small and pale and beautiful. Bella’s own hands had old scars and calluses, but Alice’s were smooth and clear. When Bella looked back up, her breath hitched. Alice’s lips were upturned slightly and she was watching Bella very obviously.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to stare,” Bella stammered.</p><p>“I liked it, Ms. Swan,” Alice said calmly. Bella could feel her heart in her throat. How embarrassing, to be caught in such a fashion! And then Alice’s words! “Please watch me all you’d like.”</p><p>Bella’s face burned with shame. She was being despicable, looking at another woman in such a detailed manner. It was incredibly rude. She looked at the pages of the book, but had trouble focusing on it, her mind preoccupied with other thoughts. Alice’s upturned lips kept appearing in her thoughts. They were just <em> so </em> pink.</p><p>Several hours passed quietly, with Bella hopelessly trying to focus on her book, and Alice giving her several knowing glances. Bella fumbled with the book until Alice finally announced lunchtime.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re hungry, Sweeting. Lunch is ready, let’s get you something to eat.” Alice said, getting out of her chair fluidly. She pulled herself out of the chair like a swan, Bella thought, as she rubbed her neck, which had become sore from looking down. She wasn’t able to process Alice’s term of endearment, it being too much a shock for her fraying nerves.</p><p>Maybe trying to make it home was preferable to Alice’s kind attentions. Death from cold would certainly be easier than death from embarrassment. </p><p>Alice walked besides Bella, close enough that Bella could reach out and grab her hand should she feel obliged. Bella’s skin felt heated, despite the cold of the hallways. Alice led them back to the dining hall, which was yet again holding a feast for one. </p><p>Alice took her place at the far end of the table and started to twirl a fork around in her fingers. Bella took her own seat and started eating, trying to regain her composure. She, however, couldn’t help but watch Alice’s movements out of the corner of her eyes. </p><p>There was, again, a chalice left on the table for Alice. Bella wondered what she drank, but didn’t ask. Whatever tenseness in Alice’s shoulders existed released as she drank the liquid, which stained her lips a red. Bella assumed it was wine, but the liquid was thicker. </p><p>Alice licked her lips, wiping off a dot of the red liquid, and Bella dropped her fork. </p><p>It clattered in the silence of the room and Bella froze. Alice looked taken back for a moment, her eyes large and her mouth open. And then she grinned and laughed. The sound rang out in the hall like bells, echoing against the walls.</p><p>“My, you are clumsy!” Alice said in between peals of laughter. Bella pinked even further, picking up the fork and brandishing it light a shield. “No, no! Don’t take it badly, it’s sweet.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Bella asked, now more confused than anything.</p><p>“It’s very comely, Ms. Swan,” Alice said. “I appreciate the break in silence, you’re so serious!”</p><p>“Oh.” Bella said. “I didn’t realize I was free to speak, I suppose.”</p><p>“Oh dear, that’s my fault, I suppose, I guess I haven’t told you much about myself at all,” Alice said once her laughter had died down into spare chuckles. “We should be friends, my dear, you’re going to be here for some time.” Then, after a pause. “If you will it, of course.”</p><p>“I do, but…” Bella trailed off, looking down. She let out a sigh.</p><p>“But what, darling?” Alice’s soft voice was gentle.</p><p>“But I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest idea of how to befriend someone,” Bella said. “I am not the most genial person, I suppose.”</p><p>“I find you positively delightful, Ms. Swan,” Alice’s tone had changed from playful one to a more serious one at that. “I would enjoy any bit of your company, I’m sure.”</p><p>“If you insist, then I have no reason to refuse,” Bella replied. </p><hr/><p>Lunch passed easily. Dinner did too. Several days passed the same way. Talking with Alice was as easy as breathing, once Bella started. She still didn’t use Alice’s name.</p><p>“Let’s play in the snow!” Alice said cheerfully. Bella wasn’t sure of her age, not really, but Alice looked far younger when saying that than she was.</p><p>“I don’t think my shoes could take that,” Bella said. Besides that, she wasn’t fond of the snow. </p><p>“Then we’ll get you new ones,” Alice said. Bella opened her mouth to disagree, but didn’t have the chance to speak. “Come with me.”</p><p>Alice led them to a hidden staircase and they went down a floor. Bella realized that this must be the servants headquarters as they entered. There were several people who assembled themselves in the room. It was a small staff, really, but they seemed fond of Alice. </p><p>“Hello, Ms. Alice!” The one in the corner said. He was dark-skinned and had broad shoulders. He was holding an awl and leather in his hands. “What is it you need?”</p><p>“Ah, we need to reshoe Ms. Swan!” Alice said excitedly. The rest of the staff returned to their jobs, leaving the room quickly. Bella stood quietly as Alice spoke animatedly with the man. After a moment, he came towards Bella and politely asked her to let him measure her feet.</p><p>She obliged, slightly embarrassed, but he didn’t seem upset in the slightest. Bella found herself relaxing.</p><p>“My name is Tyler, ma’am, please do call upon us if you need something.” He said when he was done. “The boots should be ready in a week or so, sorry for the wait.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine, really,” Bella muttered. “Between you and me, I’m not so fond of the snow.”</p><p>He laughed and Bella left the room, feeling oddly entertained. She had assumed the staff didn’t want to interact with her, but that was her own anxiety. If they were anything like Tyler, the rest of the staff would be perfectly amiable.</p><p>“Since we can’t go outside just yet, let’s go to the library,” Alice grinned at Bella, her teeth gleaming. Bella couldn’t help but wonder if Alice’s canines were a little sharper than normal.</p><p>They read all day. Bella found herself reading less often and just staring at Alice, who seemed so different from her. She never seemed cold, and while they were both pale, Alice’s skin  almost seemed to glisten in the light. Perhaps she bathed daily. </p><p>“Um, I’m sorry to ask, but is there a bathing room in this… place?” Bella asked that night some time after dinner. Alice looked almost shocked, her mouth in a small circle. </p><p>“I had completely forgotten about that, my mistake!” Alice recovered. For a moment, her eyes seemed distant, and she frowned. “Right this way, we have a room for that.”</p><p>Bella blushed at the thought. She had only ever bathed around her mother and occasionally her father when she was younger. She wasn’t sure why she was embarrassed, but she hoped that Alice wouldn’t join her.</p><p>As if reading her mind, Alice looked at her with a sharp grin. “We can bathe together.”</p><p>Bella smiled and nodded outwardly, but her mind was screaming with terror. This would be a quick bath then.</p><p>Alice led them upstairs to a room which was dark. She walked around with a torch and lit up other ones in a circle. The room had large windows overlooking the outside forest. </p><p>“Are we in the turret?” Bella asked uncertainly. </p><p>“Yes! You’re very observant.”</p><p>The compliment was simple and Bella lost her words anyways. She felt flustered. Alice pulled a string near the door while Bella was distracted.</p><p>“We’ll have to wait a little bit for the water to heat up, my staff is taking care of it right now.” Alice said. “That was the bell. I’ll have them bring us clothing to change into for after.”</p><p>Bella sucked in a breath and nodded slowly. Thankfully, the torches didn’t light up the room very much, but she would still be in a strange state. The tub was already filled, probably with older water, and was almost as large as the room. It was carved in a fashion to create seating in it.</p><p>Faster than she had expected, steam started to rise. Alice really lived a life of luxury. Alice started to slip out of her clothing and Bella turned away quickly, turning completely red. She followed suit, more clumsily than Alice, who moved with a grace to envy. </p><p>Alice must have gotten in the water, because she sighed and let out a noise of comfort. Bella took a shuddering breath before turning around. Alice had her eyes closed and Bella let out the tension in her shoulders. She slipped into the water several feet away from Alice, hoping that the vapor would fuzz up Alice’s vision of her.</p><p>The water was an excellent temperature. Bella slipped in and felt warm all over. She too let out a sigh of contentment and stretched her limbs in the water. There was lye soap on the rim of the large tub and Bella grabbed in gratefully, lathering her skin heavily. </p><p>She hadn’t really bathed properly in several months. Not fully, at least. Never like this. When she would clean herself at home, it was always with river or pond water and it was tepid at best. Usually it was cold and Bella would barely use the water, trying to rub out any particularly dirty spots of herself. </p><p>This bath felt like heaven. Bella felt like she had ascended.</p><p>“Do you enjoy it?” Alice said. In the quiet of the room, her voice seemed everywhere. Bella loved it. Alice’s voice was sweet and melodic. It reminded Bella of birdsong.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve never had a warm bath before.” Bella said softly. Her own voice sounded jarring and unappealing next to Alice’s. It also had a thickness to it. How much time had passed? “Have we been in long?”</p><p>“Only a few minutes,” Alice seemed amused. “You look ready to sleep.”</p><p>Bella felt ready to sleep. She was blanketed and warm. But she was determined to spend as much time as she could in this bath, just in case she never got to again.</p><p>“Not yet, I love it here.” Bella said. Alice smiled and nodded approvingly. She closed her eyes again and leaned back against the walls of the tub. Bella quietly watched her.</p><p>Alice was beautiful. Bella had been far too tired to notice it properly when she had first arrived and the days after, but Alice was far more beautiful than anyone Bella had ever met. Her face was all sharp edges, yet she didn’t look hungry. Her usually spiky hair was lying flat against her forehead. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped and her nose was small and upturned. Bella wasn’t sure, but it looked like she had freckles on her cheeks. </p><p>Her mouth was full and red, cupid’s bow perfect and sharp. Her chin was sharp and still somehow soft. Her throat was thin and led to slender shoulders. Bella tore her gaze away at that. That was too much. </p><p>But, at the same time, Alice had bared herself there. Bella was also in the same state. They were both women. Her curiosity bested her intentions and Bella glanced back.</p><p>Alice’s body was similar to the rest of her. Small, gorgeous, perfect. Her shoulders were slim and tapered easily to her face. The only thing marring her beautiful skin was a crescent-shaped birthmark on the junction of her shoulder. Her chest did not seem to move, although Bella thought that must’ve been due to the movement of the water.</p><p>Bella’s eyes wandered lower, admiring Alice’s legs, until Alice coughed slightly. Bella jerked upwards and looked at Alice wide-eyed. Alice was watching Bella back with a tilt to her head. Bella flushed, thinking of any excuse she could give.</p><p>“It’s okay, Bella. Really.” Alice said. Bella looked down into the water at her own hands. She could never meet Alice’s eyes again. “I can see you might need a moment. I’ll leave first, then.”</p><p>Bella heard the splash of water as Alice got up. She could see her feet as she walked over to the door and opened it gently. There were clothes and towels placed carefully on the floor and Alice robed herself. She picked up her clothing and walked out, but not before placing Bella’s towel and clothing inside the room near the exit of the tub. </p><p>Before she had even left, Bella had submerged into the water. Her hair floated around her as she stared into the water. It was still the same temperature it had been when she had entered. It didn’t seem to be cooling down. </p><p>Bella couldn’t really think. She was so stressed out. She had watched Alice under the guise of observation, but it had been self-interest all along. She was so rude. Alice had said she didn’t mind, but who wouldn’t mind?</p><p>To overstay and then overstep all boundaries? Truly, Bella was a pest.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she stayed under the water, periodically coming up to breath, but as time went on, she started to feel better. She wasn’t less embarrassed, thinking about what had happened was horrifying, but she was starting to consider other things.</p><p>She had been staring at Alice, yes, but had Alice been staring at her? Alice would have been looking at her before she asked how Bella was enjoying the bath. She certainly had time to look at Bella in return. Perhaps that is why she didn’t seem worried.</p><p>Alice had been strange around her as well. She didn’t eat and always watched Bella eat. Maybe she ate at different times? Bella should ask Tyler or one of the other staff, they would know. </p><p>And this castle? Where had it come from? What fortunes did Alice have to own it? It was very strange for a woman to be the sole owner of such an estate. </p><p>Bella grew hot and drowsier from sitting in the water for so long. She pulled herself out. To her dismay, her limbs were heavy and uncertain of themselves as she moved. She wrapped herself in the towel, trying not to drip so much water around her.</p><p>She dried herself off the best she could, strength returning to her limbs. The clothes she slipped into were warm and heavy. They felt strange against her newly washed and warm skin, but when Bella opened the door, she realized why. The room had been far warmer than the hallway. </p><p>Bella shivered slightly, eternally grateful that she had been given such heavy clothing. She made her way towards her room quietly and slipped in. The door was ajar, as if someone had been there, but that was most likely the staff to get her clothing. The fire was lit and a candle sat next to it with a slip of paper and a mug of something.</p><p>Bella picked up the mug and took a sip. Milk. It was warm and slightly sweet. The note was unsigned, but Bella assumed it was from Alice. It was written on thick parchment with spidery script. </p><p>
  <em> Ms. Swan, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please do not feel uneasy about the events that occurred earlier, you did nothing wrong. I was only trying to get your attention, though I suppose I already had it. Please sleep well. </em>
</p><p>Bella gently folded the paper before tucking it into her bag, which was left abandoned next to the desk. She drank the milk fully, enjoying it’s taste, before placing the mug aside and crawling into her bed.</p><p>The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was that Alice had used her nickname. A nickname she had never told Alice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Bella awoke, the sun was well past her window. She felt heavy and content. The fireplace was still going, someone must have added fuel to it while Bella slept. Her door was still tightly shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice had called her Bella last night. Not Ms. Swan, like she had been. Not Isabella, like how Bella had introduced herself. There was no real reason for Alice to know her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella got up a couple moments later and changed into day clothing. The dining room had no food set up. The staff must have taken it back to the kitchens when Bella showed no signs of awakening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now knowing where the staff was, and more than hungry enough to ask for something to eat, Bella wandered down the hidden staircase Alice had shown her before. There were only two people visible and while they glanced at her, they didn’t stand to attention at her presence like they had in Alice’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” One of them asked. It was a small girl, with oriental features. She was wearing glasses and kept shifting them slightly. Her voice was kind. “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Bella replied. “What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angela, Ms. Swan.” She said. “I’m afraid we can only offer you something simple. Our cook left for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call me Bella,” Bella said, then, “That would be fine, I’m not used to the finer dining habits here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this isn’t what Ms. Alice normally orders,” Angela said calmly. She motioned towards the table, which held a fat pig, uncooked and likely freshly dead. Bella flinched. “She asks us to take the blood out of the animals and leave it with her. I’m not sure what she does with it, but we get to take the meat home to our families, so we don’t ask too many questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was odd, but Bella hadn’t seen Alice eating during meals, so perhaps she didn’t eat meat. She fed Bella meat, though, so maybe it was for her and the staff and she was just generous. Bella certainly found Alice to be a generous person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy working here?” Bella said after a moment. Angela looked surprised at the question, but nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We get paid very well. Ms. Alice is very nice, she doesn’t ask so much of us.” Angela said calmly. “Her staff rotates several times a week, so you won’t always find me here. I believe Ms. Alice likes her privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded slowly. Angela had prepared a plate with slices of toasted bread. There were various jams and butter to pick from. Bella picked the butter, knowing the jams would be too sweet for her tastes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Angela, this is perfect.” Bella said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Miss. I’ll take my leave then.” Angela walked out of the small dining room she had taken Bella to. Bella assumed this was the servant’s dining room, but she preferred it to Alice’s vast dining hall. It reminded her of home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no windows in the lower floors, of course, it was in the ground. Bella didn’t really have anything to look at. She looked around the room and thought about what Angela had told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always a limited staff available, but they weren’t always the same staff. Alice had odd habits with meat. She liked privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she liked her privacy, why did she let strangers like Bella stay at her home? Why did she live in such a large and recognizable home if people knew she lived there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was generous, yes, with money and people and food, but the townspeople had seemed afraid of her. Her staff seemed to respect and care for her, but they kept a large distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lived alone. Alone in a mansion of a home. She didn’t have a family name, or at least she didn’t offer one up. The staff didn’t use it, which meant she hadn’t told them either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem human most of the time. She was angelic, almost. As far as Bella was aware, she didn’t eat. She never seemed cold. Her eyes were the oddest color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had finished her meal before she realized. She felt parched. She looked around for something to drink and saw a bottle with red liquid in it. Thinking it wine, she opened it, only to smell the metallic tang of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly shut it and placed it back, hands trembling slightly. The blood was in a bottle. A wine bottle. Alice always drank the same colored liquid at meals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella fled the kitchen, forgetting her thirst in her realizations. She had to find Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella tore through the rooms. She looked in the dining hall, then her own bedroom. She proceeded to Alice’s bedroom next, though she had never looked at it before. The bed was made neatly, almost as if Alice had never slept in it. There were candles burning and a fire going, but no Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella left again, going towards the living room. Nothing. Not even a torch lit. She took a couple deep breaths and realized she was being silly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the library, slower now, more tired. The door was open. Bella walked in and saw Alice sitting by the fire, reading her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Ms. Swan,” Alice said calmly. Bella didn’t say anything. She pulled her chair closer to Alice, though that was likely a bad idea. “What is it?” Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a blood-drinker,” Bella said, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had realized,” Alice was frowning now, looking unhappier with each passing moment. She looked like she knew how the conversation would unfold, although Bella herself wasn’t sure. “You can’t tell me you did not know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I won’t tell anyone, but I’m afraid I am no longer comfortable in your home,” Bella said. “The weather is better anyways, I must leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Swan… Bella! Please, don’t go,” Alice caught Bella’s wrist gently. Her hand was freezing and Bella yanked at her arm helplessly. Alice’s face was crumpling, her voice worried and close to begging. “Please, I’m no danger to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you desire to drink from me?” Bella asked. Her own voice sounded small to her ears. Alice’s eyes filled with tears and her grip on Bella’s wrist loosened. Bella pulled her hand loose, feeling the loss of Alice already. “Do you, Alice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice’s voice was quiet, almost inaudible. In the dim firelight, Bella could see her long lashes had tears glistening in them. Her yellow-gold eyes were shining. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella let out a wounded noise and breathed in sharply, looking upwards to quell the tears beginning to form in her own gaze. She turned sharply and left the library, making her way back to her gifted bedroom. Alice did not follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella changed into her original clothes and grabbed her bag with the book she had borrowed so long ago. She would return them on her way back. It felt heavier than she had remembered, but she hadn’t touched it in some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to the kitchen as quietly as she could. Thankfully, it was empty of any person. Bella picked a small loaf of bread and a bottle of wine off the counter. The bread wouldn’t be missed, it was one of the regularly made loafs, and Alice had made it clear that Bella was allowed to drink whatever she wanted during her stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella’s heart pulled sharply. Alice had been nothing but kind to her. But she was in danger the longer she stayed here. Even someone as refined as Alice could make mistakes. Bella did not intend to be one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left quietly, out of a side door for the servants. There was a clearly trodden path down to what Bella suspected would be the village she had started at. Once she was there she knew the way to get back to her parent’s village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t thought of her parents in so long. They would presume her dead. Her arrival at home would be a miracle. She must have caused them so much worry. Bella felt guilty at that as well. Alice had convinced her to spend more time in her mansion without even asking. Bella had enjoyed her company far more than she had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had started her trek around mid-morning, and eventually arrived home past dark. The sleepy town of Forks, in which she had been raised, was quiet and resting. She could see only one light in her childhood home, by the door. A sign for her, likely set by her father nightly in case she came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella felt another surge of guilt at that, and hurried her pace. Her feet felt heavy and clumsy underneath her. She was wearing boots gifted to her by Alice, which no cold seeped in. Another pang clutched her heart, and Bella stumbled to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocked, only for the door to be opened quickly by her father, who was crying. Bella found that she was also crying, for more than one reason, and let herself be enveloped by his hug. Her mother was called, and she too came and joined the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stood there for an eternity, close together. The occasional sob and apology would escape their huddle every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella…” Charlie asked, once they were all settled inside. The house seemed so much smaller now, Bella thought. It wasn’t very large, just two rooms, but it had been enough for them her whole life. “Could you explain that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush, Charlie. There isn’t anything else to say,” Renee said, lightly smacking him. Bella was grateful, but Charlie looked rattled. Bella knew her parents cared for each other greatly, but they didn’t mesh together very well. Sometimes they seemed more like good friends than a married couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Bella said. Her voice was sore. She had drank the wine throughout the day, the taste of sour grapes lingering on her tongue. The bread had been all but immediately devoured mid-afternoon. She had gotten used to Alice’s lavish meals, she supposed. “I was in the town over, borrowing those books I had wanted, and dark set in much quicker than I had expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had returned those books earlier, only to find that there was an extra one, a gift from Alice. She hadn’t looked at it, afraid of what it contained. It was a beautiful leather-bound journal, the pages cut unevenly by hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents sat there silently, waiting for her to continue. They were less angry about her mistakes than they were worried and relieved she was safe and well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wanted to find an inn to stay overnight,” Bella started again. Charlie looked like he wanted to say something, but Bella spoke before he could. “But they were all full. One of them directed me to a place I’d be able to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella was hesitant to tell them about Alice. Alice would remain in her heart only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a large house a little ways out of town. There were other people there too,” Bella lied. “I was planning to only stay the night… but the snow happened. I couldn’t even send a letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee was nodding along sympathetically, completely convinced by Bella’s story. Bella felt slightly guilty telling lies after disappearing for so long, but telling the truth required revealing Alice, and Bella couldn’t do that. Charlie didn’t look as convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were other people there?” He said gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was like a nunnery, I suppose.” Bella said. “I’m sorry, I’m tired. Can we talk more tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling. Get some sleep, you deserve it.” Renee said immediately. Charlie’s face softened and he helped guide Bella over to her simple mattress in the bedroom. It would be too cold to sleep in simple clothing and Bella was too tired to change anyways. She wasn’t lying about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell into a dreamless sleep, foolishly wishing she hadn’t learned about Alice’s diet. Wondering if she would have stayed if she hadn’t. Wondering if she would have become Alice’s next meal.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When she woke up, she had overslept. Her parents had left a note for her telling her to rest up. Her father had gone ice-fishing, though Bella didn’t see the point. Her mother had gone to the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some bread left for her to eat with lard. Bella ate it, missing Alice’s bread. Was it only yesterday she had it? The bread she was eating was coarse and seedy compared to the refined loaves of bread she had eaten there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bag was still sitting where she had left it last night, up against the wall. Bella was desperately curious to see what Alice had packed in it and wondered when she had. She wanted to read it, but… But no. She shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should just forget about Alice. She should forget everything ever happened. She told Alice she wouldn’t reveal her and she meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella didn’t want to go outside. News travelled quickly, and she knew that the town would be aware of her return. She also knew that everyone would ask her about what happened and explaining it to her parents was bad enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked through her own books. They were all second-hand at the very least and had all been presents from her parents throughout the years. Bella was very lucky to have parents such as hers, books were incredibly expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed the worn leather bindings on the books, remembering Alice’s library. She couldn’t understand why she couldn’t stop thinking about Alice. She really couldn’t understand why it hurt to think about Alice. Her chest constricted every time she thought of her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed oddly. Bella didn’t seem quite present within it. Evening came, though Bella didn’t really remember the hours passing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother came home first. Bella was sitting by the fire on a chair, staring into the dying embers. Bella felt her mother’s hand stroke her cheek gently, but it was cold from the outside, and reminded Bella of Alice. She pushed her head into her mother’s chest instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, darling. Are you alright?” Renee said, tone anxious. Bella looked up into her eyes, which were crinkled at the edges with worry. “I know you said you were, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Bella said slowly. Her voice was scratchy in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were muttering last night, while you slept,” Renee continued. “Just a name, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What name?” Bella sat up, more alert now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl’s name. Alice,” Renee said. Bella bit back a groan. “Was that someone you met at the nunnery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Um. A friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. You miss her.” Renee said that like a statement. Bella breathed in, her heart aching. She nodded. “Maybe you should visit her when the weather is warmer, then. But not too soon, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded again, and dug her head back into her mother’s chest. She felt herself wrapped in a hug she did not reciprocate. It was nice, though, her mother’s hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make us some stew.” Renee said. Bella breathed out a small laugh. Out of the three in their small family, Bella was, surprisingly, the best cook. Her mother, however, always claimed that stews and soups required little to no skill, only throwing food into a pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the gesture, though, that crept into Bella’s heart. Her mother didn’t often make meals, knowing that Bella’s cooking was far favorable. Making the meal for the family instead of asking Bella to do so felt like a forgiveness for her disappearance, although her mother had never shown any signs of anger towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella got up and stretched her limbs, coaxing the fire back to a blaze gently.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner went smoothly. Renee’s stew was simple, but filling. Charlie didn’t ask a barrage of questions. Both her parents seemed beyond thrilled to have her back, her mother rapidly filling her in on everything that had happened while she was gone. Charlie stayed quiet, as per usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had been gone only a fortnight, but Bella imagined her parents hadn’t spoken to each other much during that period. Bella often felt she was the sole reason they hadn’t separated. Both of them would be able to deal with the scandal of divorce, but Bella would be caught in it, and they loved her more than they didn’t love each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella found herself in an odd state of mind. She would wake up and work. She was primarily a caretaker for the animals, but when it was needed, she would help repair clothing and make fine embroidery with her mother. Charlie would sell it later in larger cities to richer nobles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella was both grateful and unhappy it wasn’t summer. The warmer months consisted of near-constant farming with only sleep and meals as a break. Winter granted everyone more leisure time, but she didn’t enjoy that either, too caught up in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed Alice. There had been little to do other than lounge about in her castle, but Alice herself was a delight. Bella had never felt more alive and thrilled whilst staying there. In Forks, Bella didn’t have too many friends, and those she did have weren’t close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was marrying age, really, for most of her age-group. Bella knew that Jessica had gotten married that summer and was now expecting. Bella would be eternally grateful she had no prospects in that manner. Marriage would offer her a stability that her parents couldn’t do when they passed away, but she dreaded the idea of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother had always been one to believe falling in love would be the time for marriage. Her father didn’t have a strong opinion on it, so long as she was careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella knew that her family was hoping she would fall in love with Jacob Black, her only good friend, really. They had known each other all their lives, though, and Bella only thought of him as a younger sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had any advice for her, it was certainly Jacob. Bella would have to visit him soon. It would make her parents happy as well: they had been exchanging worried glances with each while she was in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple weeks before she could go and visit him. The Black’s lived farther out of town, and Charlie came with Bella. She hadn’t wanted him to, but he had looked excited. Like her, he wasn’t sociable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was already outside when they arrived. Bella was grateful for the boots she had gotten from Tyler. They kept her feet dry and warm, even if wearing them hurt her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella!” Jake said. He opened his arms and Bella fell into his embrace easily. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold, let’s go inside,” Bella said after pulling away. “You’ve grown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, nodding solemnly. “You’re far too close to the ground, I can barely see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overly interested in yourself, I think,” Bella retorted. She knew where the barn was, and started heading over. “I hope you sealed that hole in the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Swan, you’re welcome.” Jacob said. Bella flinched at the name, and tried to pretend it was a shiver. “Are you okay, Bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just fine. It’s far too cold out here,” Bella said shortly. Jacob frowned at her, but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barn wasn’t much warmer than the outside, but there was a large metallic can they used as a fireplace. Bella wasn’t much help, her hands numb and shaking, but Jacob had animal hide mittens on, and put the fire together easily. Bella gratefully lifted her hands up to it and leaned in, her nose a cold point against her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what’s wrong.” Jacob said firmly. Bella looked at him, her brow furrowed. “I know something is wrong. Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong!” Bella said, but her tone was too irritated. Jacob gave her a pointed look and she sighed. “Nothing important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t.” Bella said, a poor excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said… I promised I wouldn’t,” Bella said. The firelight illuminated Jacob’s face, and for a second she realized that he looked much older than the last time she had seen him. His baby fat had started to slip away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset about that promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m glad I made it,” Bella said. She buried her face into her hands. They had warmed up, but her nose was still icy. “I’m upset because I miss her, but I don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you make this promise?” Jacob said. Bella lifted her head back up. “To someone in town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Bella said. “You didn’t know I was out of town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bella said. “I was… hosted by a kind woman during the snowstorm and afterwards some time back for two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? What happened?” He asked, and there was that childish anger Bella remembered fondly. She bit back a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine, as you can see.” Bella said, gesturing at herself. “When I left… Well, I didn’t want to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your parents?” Jacob said. “Me? Your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She made it feel inconsequential,” Bella said. Something in her expression made Jake’s soften. “I ate breakfast alone when I woke up, but then we spent the morning reading together. She would join me for lunch. We would spend our afternoons at our leisure. She often drew, but I’m not sure what her subject was. We played in the snow together.” Bella clasped her hands together tightly. “She was very kind to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, like he had just realized something. Bella raised her eyebrows in a questioning glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember playing with my sisters, Bella?” he said, amusement in his voice. Bella nodded slowly. Rachel and Rebecca. They were a year older than her, married now, and living in a different town. They had spent time with each other, but certainly not enough time to truly become good friends like she had with Jacob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, how are they now?” Bella asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine, Rebecca is expecting another child, but we can talk about that later.” Jacob waved his hand as if to push the thought away. “Bella, you said, we thought you were joking, but you said you would love to grow and up and live with Rachel forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t remember being that close to them.” Bella said, racking her memory for what Jacob was saying. “I can’t recall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, you didn’t just say you wanted to live with them forever.” Jacob said gently. He put his hand on Bella’s shoulder, it’s size dwarfing her in comparison. “You said you wanted to be like your dad. You said it like you wanted to marry Rachel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella swallowed thickly. “Surely I was joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought so too, but…” Jacob trailed off. He looked up, then back at Bella. He shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know, Bells. Think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their afternoon went well. Charlie and Bella stayed for an early dinner. Bella was happy to eat something she didn’t cook herself or that wasn’t stew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home, Renee had already gone to bed. Charlie excused himself and followed her example, leaving Bella alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob’s insight had left her confused. She had felt slightly dazed for the rest of her time there, though she tried to hide it. Although Jacob didn’t seem bothered by what he had identified, he kept giving her worried looks throughout dinner. Even his father had asked her if she was alright, to which she replied that she was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat by the fire and thought about it, going through her memories. She could identify several similar situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once while accompanying her father to one of the cities when she was young. She had seen a beautiful woman with golden hair and the name of a flower and had wanted nothing more than to watch her forever. She had bought a small blanket for a bassinet and left, ignoring Bella’s staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another time, when Bella was just old enough to start helping on the farm, and she was watching Jessica stretch tiredly, a drop of sweat dripping down her throat in the sunlight. Her skin had been much darker than Bella’s, which only burned painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, when she was with Alice. The memories of the bath flooded her mind and she blushed. Her observations of Alice hadn’t been clinical in the slightest. Rather they were unchaste and hungry. She had done nothing to stop herself then too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would it be like to kiss Alice? Would her lips be as cold as her hands? Bella touched her lips. A dream. It would be like a dream to kiss Alice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When she woke up her neck was stiff. It was still early, the moon at its final hour and the sun barely arising. The sky was pale and bright off the snow. Bella realized she must have fallen asleep in the chair by the fire, which was just ash now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, knowing she wouldn’t get sleep now. Her parents slept soundly in the other room. Bella rolled her neck, groaning softly at the knots in it. She relit the fire and crouched by it, warming up for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her body started to feel less sluggish, she ate some hard bread with blueberry jam, as a treat. She missed the fresh better and softly toasted bread she had only weeks ago. A finery she couldn’t have again, she mourned the loss internally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light crept through the windows, no curtains for this room. The bedroom had makeshift ones, a shoddy attempt to help sleep-in during winter. Bella watched the sun creep up into the sky, the stars disappearing slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the silence of the morning, with only the fire crackling in her ears, Bella realized two things. She was, at some level, enamoured with Alice, and she desperately wanted to see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quietly as she could, Bella grabbed her bag from the bedroom. She had eventually placed it near her cot. She hadn’t wanted to see it during the day and she rarely spent time in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out the book Alice had gifted her at some point. When she pulled it out, the note Alice had written to her fell out as well. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had written it. Bella traced her handwriting with her finger before folding it back on its creases and placing it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed dust off of the leather cover, staring at it deeply. Had it really only been a month since she had left Alice? A month since she had gotten back? A month since she had realized what Alice was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella thumbed the edge of the cover. She was afraid to open it, unsure what was inside. The fire popped and Bella flinched. She took a shuddering breath and opened the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Property of Mary Alice Brandon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the inside cover read. Bella traced her finger over the ink. It looked faded and aged. She turned towards the next page.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>October 8, 1789</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am afraid. Something is going to happen, I have seen it. I’m afraid I won’t survive this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The note was short, but Bella’s breath caught. She had known Alice was a blood-drinker, but this was over fifty years ago. Certainly Alice wasn’t that old? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>October 17, 1789</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I’m quite human anymore. I don’t remember much, a bite, terrible pain, nothing more. I woke up alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My visions are clearer, I think. I saw a girl. She had brown hair and matching eyes. Taller than me, but not by much. I don’t think I will meet her for some time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>November 9, 1789</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am able to sustain myself off of animals’ blood. I couldn’t resist drinking from a human the first time, I was so hungry, but I won’t do so anymore. I must find a residence. I’m no longer sure if I age.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella’s hands slightly. Visions? She flipped several pages ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>March 4, 1817</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have not written often, but I no longer have a need to record memories. They stay perfectly intact in my mind now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I saw her the other day, but it wasn’t her. I would know her anywhere. I dream of the day she comes to me, that is how it will happen, I know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have acquired an estate now, through honorable ways. I hope to live here for a long time. The townsfolk fear me, though. They can tell I am different. I have been here only two years and rarely see them, yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella stopped reading. Was Alice still in the same town as fifty years ago? No wonder they looked worried when talking about her residence. She skipped to the final entries.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>November 3, 1868</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is here. It’s her! She’s quiet, I think she is uncertain of how to act around me. I am full of happiness, it is overwhelming. She sleeps now. I am eternally grateful I learnt how to avoid drinking from humans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how she knew to come here, but it must be fate. I never thought I’d meet her. She is divine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must convince her to stay, I must. I couldn’t bear it if she left, my entire life has been awaiting her arrival. I need her. I love her already. If she asks, I will turn her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>November 18th, 1868</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see her leaving. I don’t know why. I can’t stop it. Why is she leaving? What did I do? Her decision hasn’t been made yet, so it is unclear, but I feel as though it is my fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will give her this book. Should she leave, it will travel with her. Perhaps then she will come back to me. Please come back to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Bella.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella set the book down with a thud. A diary. She had feared opening a diary. But Alice, oh poor Alice. Alone for all those years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had to see her. She had to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was right to question her, however. He was right, how could she leave her life behind? Her parents? They would be alright without her, but would she? She could visit them, but would she be able to? Alice was her future, if she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Alice’s diet subsisted completely of animals’ blood, Bella was certain she could follow suit. The only problem would be if Alice had changed her mind, but Bella had few doubts. Why would she? She couldn’t be that mad at Bella, perhaps only guilty and sorrowful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella felt the same. There was no anger left in her. There had been signs of Alice’s vampirism. She was too otherworldly, Bella had noticed that immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would go. She didn’t know how she would explain to her parents, but she needed to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella?” Her mother said sleepily. Bella looked over at her. She was rubbing her eyes blearily. “What are you reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella’s heart swelled with fondness. Her mother, who she looked so much and so little like. Her mother, who couldn’t cook anything to save her life. Her mother, who was kind and forgetful. Who embraced her fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go back,” Bella said. Renee’s eyes flicked open suddenly, tiredness momentarily forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” She said, her breathing becoming heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go back,” Bella repeated. Her mother looked at her incredulously. “I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! Isabella Swan!” Renee said, her breathing getting huffy. “You will not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Charlie said, coming out of the bedroom. His hair was poofed up and in a disarray. “It’s very early for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella wants to leave!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Bella said firmly. She placed the book into her bag, standing up. “I have to at least try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try what? Bella you aren’t making sense.” Charlie asked. He looked far more calm than Renee, and Bella addressed him, ignoring her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go back, it’s very important,” She said. “I promise it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you explain why?” Charlie said. His eyes were wrinkling at the edges, his hair graying. Bella would miss her parents terribly, but if she left Alice, she knew she would always regret it. And Alice would live forever, always alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Bella bit her lip. “Maybe not ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked. Bella nodded, her eyes tearing up slightly. “You know you will always have a home here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, thank you.” Bella restrained the scream of joy she felt. Renee was standing with her mouth wide-open in shock. She closed it, only to open it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious, Charlie!” She said. “What! You’re just going to let her go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an adult. Besides,” he said, gesturing towards Bella, “she’s already made up her mind. I don’t think we have a decision in the matter.” He turned back to Bella. “Are you leaving today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded gratefully. She and Charlie had always been similar, but she hadn’t expected him to take the news so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take some food. And some money.” Charlie said, in between Renee’s wrath, which was rapidly disappearing and becoming tears. “Hurry, before your mother drags you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a weak joke, and his voice cracked at the end, but it pushed Bella over the edge. She nodded, her throat too thick to say words. She hugged him quickly, and then her mother, who was openly crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bella. I love you so much,” Renee said. Bella nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll miss you. I’ll write to you lots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come visit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie ruffled her hair and Bella’s tears came out. She hugged him again, then started to grab what he had told her too, save for the money. Before she could leave, he gave her a few coins and told her to be safe. Her mother rubbed her cheek gently and kissed her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella swallowed thickly and wrapped her cloak around her tightly. It was barely morning and the sky was clear as far as the eye could see, so Bella was fairly certain she could reach Alice’s home by mid-afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ate her meal alone while walking. It felt the same as when she made her trip home, but without all the sorrow and anger clouding her mind. Bella felt elated, her joy rising with each passing moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored the town and walked along the outskirts of it. She could see the highest parapets of Alice’s castle peaking over the trees, and walked with a renewed vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right about her time of arrival. The sun was descending but still bright when she arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice.” Bella said. The other girl was waiting at the steps. She was wearing a simple dress, but Bella knew better than to ask her if she was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you.” Alice said. She didn’t look angry or hurt at all. Bella couldn’t hold back her smile. She could barely breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I am. Your Bella.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take this as you will, it's very open-ended. </p><p>Feel free to follow my newly created blog on tumblr @divyasoup! I will be posting updates on things and taking prompts and such over there!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Second part will be up in a day or two, our internet isn't connected (I'm using a hotspot to upload this :D)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>